falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wild Card: Führungswechsel
Wild Card: Führungswechsel ist eine Hauptquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Ziele # Holen sie den Platinchip von Benny zurück. # Töten oder schalten sie Mr. House aus. Kurzlösung Diese Quest-Serie führt zu einem der vielen Enden von Fallout: New Vegas. Sobald sie Ja-Sager gefunden haben wird er ihnen Bennys Plan, Mr. House zu töten und New Vegas zu übernehmen, erklären. Sie sind dann in der Lage zu entscheiden, ob sie nach Bennys Plänen weitermachen oder diese Quest annehmen, und Benny töten wollen. Sie müssen dann ins Penthouse des Lucky 38 gehen und die Kammer, in der Mr. House wirklich lebt finden. Dann haben sie die Wahl in nur abzuschalten oder aber ihn zu töten. Wenn sie sich entscheiden, Mr. House zu töten, treffen sie danach Ja-Sager vor dem Tops. Dann begleiten sie ihn zum Lucky 38. Detaillierte Lösung Nachdem sie das Penthouse des Lucky 38 betreten haben, suchen sie das Terminal an der Wand in dem Raum in dem auch Mr. House Bildschirm ist. Dieses Terminal wird ihnen die Möglichkeit eröffnen, die versteckte Tür daneben aufzuschließen. Im Raum dahinter befindet sich ein weiteres Terminal, dass ihnen Zugang zu Mr. House gewährt. Um es benutzen zu können benötigen sie: * 75 Wissenschaft * Eine Lucky 38 VIP Schlüsselkarte aus der H&H Werkzeugfabrik (oberste Etage) oder von Chief Hanlons Schreibtisch in seinem Büro (im Hauptgebäude des Camp Golf. * Den Platinchip After activating the door, an alarm will sound and the Securitrons will become hostile. They can easily be defeated with the pulse gun, or if you have a Stealth Boy, you can use it to sneak past the hostile robots, but you can also just run past them and head to the next terminal. Behind the hidden door lies another terminal, as well as several Securitrons which will attack on sight. Activate this to head on to the control room. (The Securitrons won't become hostile if you have a positive reputation on the Strip and don't talk to and tell House that you're going to kill him before you open the door.) Once in the control room, there is one final terminal. Activate this terminal to release Mr. House's isolation chamber and expose him to the outside world. You can then talk to him, and he will tell you how your "Vanity Project is doomed to fail". You then can decide his fate by going back to the terminal and choosing to either kill him (also possible via the "sterilize chamber" option) or leave him helpless, both of which resulting in loss of karma. Note that once the isolation chamber has been opened, regardless of the fate you decide for Mr. House, he will die within a year from exposure to outside contaminants. To pass the initial terminal you can choose to either pass a Hard difficulty hack or execute an Executive Override and obtain the password to the terminal from either H&H Tools Factory or the hotel in Camp Golf. If you decide to kill Mr. House, you will receive the note A Tragedy Has Befallen All Mankind, and the quest The House Has Gone Bust! will instantly be started and failed. Once you have killed Mr House it is time to meet Yes Man. Return to Benny's suite at the Tops - he's in the room beyond his bed. Talk to him and he'll agree to meet you at the Lucky 38. Sometimes Yes Man disappears after you kill Benny, if you leave Benny's apartment and return later. He can be found standing outside of The Tops casino. You can tell him to meet you at the Lucky 38 without incurring any faction penalties. Once you meet him in the Penthouse of the Lucky 38, where House's avatar formerly spoke to you the first time, the installation of Yes Man event is triggered. This triggers two quests, Beware the Wrath of Caesar! and Don't Tread on the Bear. This puts you on notice that working with Yes Man further will cause you to be unable to work with those factions. After installing him on the Lucky 38 mainframe, he will make the demonstration about the Securitron upgrades at the Lucky 38 basement. You can let Yes Man wait for you at the Lucky 38 until you finish most of your other quests with the NCR and Caesar's Legion and are ready to proceed. Journal entries Notes * Talking to Yes Man and finishing the quest "Wild Card:You and What Army?" With enough science you can program the Securitrons to work for you. Then when you go in and trip the alarm getting into Mr. House's chamber, none of them attack you. * If you initiate a Lucky 38 Executive Override, the Securitrons will not be hostile to you when you activate the terminal to go into Mr. House's chamber. * You can perform this quest simultaneously with Für die Republik, Teil 2 and Gebt Caesar, was des Caesars ist. As long as you have not completed both Wild Card: Side Bets and Wild Card: Change in Management, or if the NCR or the Legion have become hostile to you. You would have the potential to still be on both the NCR and Legion's good side. Bugs * If, after informing Mr. House you're keeping the chip no matter what, you leave the Lucky 38 without killing or disabling him (and even if you killed Victor in the ensuing fight) an unarmed Securitron with Victor's face will chase you around the strip, punching you. He can't follow you into Strip establishments, but people all around you panic as if he were there. * Sometimes Yes Man disappears after killing Mr. House. * After disabling House the objective does not check off which prevents Yes Man from meeting you outside Lucky 38. (Double check that you have selected the option to permanently disable House from all systems on the same console used to wake him from the chamber) * After the walkthrough of the upgrading of the securitons finishes and Yes Man tells you to meet him back up top or to feel free to leave you will not be ported back up to him and will not be able to get out of the room. * Securitrons may not become hostile or only Jane will. * After you install Yes Man onto Mr House's big screen, a ripper will mysteriously appear in your inventory. Your current item storage weight is unaffected by it. Removing the ripper somehow reduces your overall item storage weight per the weight of the ripper. * Sometimes you do not need to have the Lucky 38 VIP Keycard or a Science skill of 50 to activate the terminal, it will be automatically be unlocked. * It is possible to enter the Lucky 38 with your companions, even though the Yes Man will tell you that you have to leave them behind. If you enter the Lucky 38 your companions will be with you until you enter the elevator in the middle of the room, after which they will disappear. It is unknown as to were they go at this time. * Sometimes you will try to access the Penthouse terminal to enter the inner chamber, but it will not trigger. Also sometimes the terminal doesn't open immediately (just beeps) but if you turn away the terminal screen appears wherever you are in the room. It may just require waiting several minutes after using the open command to begin using the terminal. * You discover Yes Man after you have killed both Benny and Mr House, as well as destroyed the secturitron bunker, and you tell Yes Man about your actions (it may not matter if you say anything). A flashing waypoint will lead you to Yes Man once you leave dialogue. You cannot enter a dialogue, but Yes Man tells you he can't wait to get into the mainframe. Completing the quest Wild Card: Side Bets may resolve this bug. * Numerous possible bugs associated with this quest: Randomly placed objective marker(s), companion(s) not following player, companion(s) location marker in multiple locations on world map, slowed frame rate etc. * If you have found and picked up the Lucky 38 VIP Keycard before starting this mission, it may not appear in the player's inventory. * If you're trying to stay on good terms with all factions until late in the game to get all 4 endings, there is an issue when trying to complete Caesars Legion questlines. When you go to kill Mr House for Caesar, if you also have the quest from Yes Man to kill Mr House then Caesar see this as hostility towards them. If you've already got the mark of Caesar you won't be able to enter his tent without being attacked no matter how sneaky you are. Killing Yes Man also glitches and doesn't remove his quest from your Pip-Boy. * Victor will tell you outside Lucky 38 that Mr. House don't allow you to enter Lucky 38 with your companions. However, you can enter the Lucky 38 with them without any hostility. en:Wild Card: Change in Management es:A grandes rasgos: un cambio en la administración ru:Джокер: Смена руководства uk:Джокер: Зміна керівництва Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests Kategorie:Ja-Sager Quests